UhOh
by EmiJa
Summary: Sookie is once again in trouble and it's going to take everyone to save her! Characters from books not introduced in TV show yet; follows both TV and books... M for later chapters
1. News

**To my readers: Sookie can read minds so I hae some of them in here. The thoughts of people are in italics. Her thoughts are also italicized, but you'll know it's her. POV will change throughout, but (again) you'll know. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Tell me if it sucks!**

Merlotte's, the bar I work at, was packed. Not only was I covering my tables, but Arlene was slacking so I had to make sure her tables were happy as well. I was working hard and reaching my breaking point. From refilling beer pitchers to passing out burgers and fries I was swamped. Sam was flirting with the customers at the bar while Tara did most of my orders and Lafayette was dancing and cooking at the same time. Not only was Arlene on the phone ever five minutes, but it seemed like she had to step outside and smoke a cigarette just as often. Truth be told, she hadn't started smoking until recently.

Friday nights are always the busiest and as much as I hate hearing the thoughts of some of the customers the tips are worth it. And believe me, every dollar helps me out with my bills. Between my mortgage, insurance, gas, and electricity I'm struggling to stay afloat.

_It'd be nice if the red haired bitch would give me another beer. At this the blond chick with tits has given me a refill,_ a guy in a hat and a dirty white shirt, overweight, and looked like he was a truck driver thought. I quickly abandoned my tables and picked up the pitcher. I glared at Sam and hurried back to my tables while I waited for Mr. Trucker's refill.

"Sookie, honey," Andy Bellefleur, the town's detective called me to his table where he had a club soda open on the table and a half eaten burger. "Can I get a order of onion rings?"

"Sure Andy, you want anything else?" I smiled sweetly at him as I started to walk away from the table.

"Naw that's it. And hey if you see that brother of yours tell him Hoyt was lookin' for him earlier."

"I will."

I went to the window and put in an order for onion rings and picked up the truckers pitcher. I had just dropped it off and earned myself a frustrated but thankful smile from the chubby man when I felt an empty mind come into the bar. It's hard to explain what it feels like to be around vampire. It's like there's a space in the room, a hole, where I don't feel any thoughts or ideas or… anything. It's just… nothing. It's the best feeling in the world. That's what attracted me to Bill.

I learned my lesson with him, though. He just used me, maybe he loved me, but I didn't believe him. He took my virginity and he didn't even mean anything he said to me. He used me.

I turned to the door and my eyes widened in surprise. Eric motherfucking Northman stood just inside the door. And he was staring at me. _Not tonight_, I pleaded in my mind. I did not need this tonight. I was full up on customers and I didn't need to deal with the guy that claimed he wanted to protect me.

I walked past him and to one of my tables, checking on everyone before I got a beer for one of the regular drunks. I walked past Eric and said in a flurry of words, "I can't talk right now. We're packed."

I didn't wait for a reply as I got Andy's onion rings and Maxine Fortenberry's second burger of the night. That woman could eat a damn house and still be hungry for more. She never tips either. But seeing as she's Hoyt's mother I have to be nice to her… even if she is a bitch to me and calls me a "fang banger". God I hate ignorant people.

It wouldn't be long before she notices Eric and all his 6'4" rock hard gorgeous body.

"I'll wait by your car then." Eric told me when I walked past him again. Eric walked weaved through the tables, caught Sam's eye and grimaced and then went out through the back door that's typically for employee's only.

"Sookie, come here." Sam told me. I walked over to him.

"What?"

"Why's Eric here?" _I wish she were mine, she's so cute. Eric's after her, he wants her to be his… he wants to protect her._

"I don't know. I have tables Sam."

After closing I walked out back with Sam. He seemed to of forgotten about Eric because he walked straight to his trailer after saying goodnight to me and giving me a hug with a few impure thoughts. I put the trash in the garbage can.

I knew Eric was somewhere close, he never bluffs. He's out here somewhere. When I got to my car I felt the air behind me move and I jumped from surprise even though I expected it.

"Damnit Eric, don't do that." I whirled around and found Eric a little bit too close for comfort. His fangs were extracted and my back stiffened. I leaned against my car. "What is wrong with you? Stop it."

"Sookie, you're in danger." He told me.

"Tell me something I don't know." When wasn't I in danger? God I'm so sick of this shit.


	2. Flying

"You _know_? Then why the hell are you here?" Eric asked me. He sniffed the air and grimaced. "It isn't safe, let's go." He grabbed me and whispered in my ear, "Hold on tight." Before we were flying through the air. I closed my eyes and latched onto Eric, my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I couldn't talk, I was too busy concentrating on holding on. The ride was smoothe, I barely knew I was flying through the air. "You can let go now, we're in my house."

"The one in Shreveport?" I asked, still latched onto him, my eyes closed. My face was burrried in his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin. It was so masculine, so _intoxicating_. So much better than Bill. _Bill…_.

"Yes, and unless you want to find yourself in my bed you should get off of me." I opened my eyes and unwrapped my legs from Eric's wasit. I removed my arms and Eric gently brought me to the soft floor that was his living room. We were the only people here… not safe.

"Why didn't you take me home?" I was angry, yelling at him. He has no right to take me here.

"Because they'll find you there." He told me.

"Who?" I asked him, fuming.

"I thought you said you knew," He cross his hard arms over his even harder chest.

"No, it's just no surprise that someone's after me. Someone's _always_ after me. Ever since I got involved with vampires."

"Well this time you'll need vampires' protection… my protection."

I glared at him. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but right now you don't even know whose after you."

"I don't want to know." I crossed my arms and didn't meet his eyes.

"Sookie, listen to me, you're in trouble."

"You keep saying that, but you're not telling me anything about it."

He sighed audibly, though he didn't need to because he didn't breathe.

"Is it possible for you to not yell at me and to just sit down and listen?" he asked me, motioning me to his couches that I knew by just looking at that they were comfortable.

"Fine." I said to him, sitting down and immediately relaxing into the soft sofa.

"Thank-you," Eric said as he sat down next to me. I moved as close to the side of the couch as I could, wanting to stay far away from him. I knew he could do whatever he wanted… he's bigger and more than a thousand times stronger than me.

I waited for him to start talking, but he never did. "Well?" I finally huffed, getting impatient.

"People are looking for you." He began. "And I don't just mean humans. From what little information I have, there's a government run agency that knows about the supernatural world. I'm not just talking about vampires and shifters either. I'm talking about witches, fairies, ghouls, and even the rare breed of telepaths."

"Hunter!" I stood up from the couch, but I wasn't able to take a step before Eric pulled me back down.

"Pam is on her way as we speak. He and his father will be brought her."

"Do they know about Barry?" I asked him.

"I don't think so." Eric replied.

"Wait a minute, why aren't they after you? And Bill? And Pam? And everyone else…?"

Eric sighed, "We're powerful beings that will be greatly missed. They can't afford to have a war with the vampires. They've exterminated a few before the Council can get to them, but don't worry… they won't be coming for me or Pam."

"What about Bill?" I asked him.

"You're still hung up on that bastard after everything he's done? Don't worry about Bill, he has his hand in the government's pocket. I'm worried more about you. They don't know much about you thanks to all the work I've done to protect you and keep your gift a secret. They don't know you're part fae." He said. At the word Fae he glanced at my neck and he popped his fangs out.

"Ew, Eric, put those away." My face scrunched up in disgust. "I'm not on the menu tonight, thank-you."

"Sookie," Eric moved so he was on his squatting in front of me, his eyes staring into mine. He grabbed my hands so gently it was hard to think that he had killed thousands with them. "Please, let me protect you. Be mine. If you're mine nobody can touch you or your family. I promise you, you'll be safe from any harm that might come to you otherwise."

"Eric, you know I can't do that. I have to keep on living my life. So what if a few humans are coming after me? I can hear their thoughts from a mile away, and I've got Bill in my backyard. I know he keeps an eye on me. I'm working most of the time and when I'm not working I'm sleeping or doing chores."

"You aren't understanding!" Eric roared, standing up and running a hand through his hair. He paced back in forth in front of me. "This isn't just humans, Sookie. They have vampires, they have shifters, weres, and they have witches… everything and anything that you can imagine they have. Unlimited resources. I am the only person who can keep you safe."

"Oh I doubt that." I told him.

"You doubt my intel?" Eric stopped pacing and turned to face me.

"No, I doubt that you're the only one who can keep me safe," I gave him a look that said he was way too cocky before continuing, "There are older vampires out there, ones that are stronger than you that can help me."

"You have seriously underestimated me." He was angry now, his eyes changed from those soft loving eyes to the dangerous ones, his fangs slowly came out of hiding.

"Honestly Eric, I'm more worried about my cousin than I am about myself. I can handle myself."

"I can protect Hunter, just let me help you."

"You can help me, but I will not be yours." I told him sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little bit longer, but sitll shorter than most of my usual chapters. I'm sorry guys, but I'm struggling to right about five stories at the same time so quality and quantity aren't going to be that high. 3 I'm also full of other story ideas that I'm trying to keep up with! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**BTW: In case you haven't figured it out I hate Bill. I'm an Eric girl all the way. I can't remember if Hunter is in the TV show... if not then it's a spoiler lol. Oh well**

**PLEASE REVIEW - even a quick "Great job" or "I hate it" will work for me. It just lets me know people are actually reading the whole chapter and not just skimming through it.**

**Until next time my friends... until next time. **


End file.
